


Family

by AwkwardBundle



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Found Family, Gen, My take on it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBundle/pseuds/AwkwardBundle
Summary: How Lula came to love magic and find a home.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> So... long time no see. I've been super busy, and this has been sitting in my files for awhile, and I decided to finish it and publish it with the announcement of the third movie(!!!). This is more of a character study to get a feel for Lula, based off what we're given in the movie. A few of you have suggested a second part to my last NYSM fic, and I am working on that, so you guys can expect that sometime in the next few weeks! Thank you for your patience, and happy reading!

“How’re you doing?”

The question was asked quietly, and the girl it was directed it at shrugged. The older woman sighed and sat next to her.

“I know this must be hard for you, losing both parents in one day. We’ll get through this, though.”

The girl scoffed. “‘We’ll get through this?’” she said mockingly. “What do you have to get through? Your mom didn’t stab your dad in the neck!” Her voice rose. “My dad’s dead, my mom’s in prison, and now I’m going to foster care! Like that’s gonna do me any good! I’m sixteen! No one adopts a sixteen year old! I might as well live on my own!”

She started to continue but was cut off.

“Lula.” The social worker said sharply. “I know this is hard, but you can’t yell in a place of business.”

Lula glanced around, chagrin, and muttered a quiet “Sorry.”

The social worker softened. “Look, you can be upset and angry, you have that right. But right now, I need you to keep your cool until I can get you to your foster parents.”

“I don’t want foster parents.” Lula crossed her arms and looked away.

She glanced back up when a hand was put on her arm. The woman offered a small smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

And she was. When Lula was practically tossed out of her first foster home, she was there to pick her up. When the second ended up having a baby and had to cancel their plans of fostering Lula, Ms. Susie May was there to replace them with another family. When said family agreed to adopt Lula, but decided against it last minute, she was there to handle the heartbreak. After 7 months of no positive feedback, and Lula getting more and more upset and becoming more like the angry teenager Ms. May had first met, Ms. May decided enough was enough. She filed the paperwork, talked it out with her employers and with Lula, and Lula officially became Lula May.

To celebrate, the two went out for dinner and then a show. Susie had kept what kind of show a secret from Lula, but as they got closer to the theater, Lula could see advertisements for a magic show that night. Her brows furrowed in confusion, and she glanced over to see Susie’s face lit up in excitement. She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep a small smile from slipping through.

That night, two things happened. Lula found a new family in Susie, and she discovered her love of all things magical.

She began working on her style and her tricks, and found that she had an affinity for ‘geeky’ magic. Pulling off the head of a bird only to put it back on again, pretending to cut her arm off and have it go flying across the room then making it seem like she suddenly grew a new one in a split second, and twisting classic tricks like pulling a rabbit out of a hat.

Susie supported her in what she wanted to do, buying her what she could with the little money she had to spare. Lula continued to grow in her knowledge and skill of magic, and two years after that first show, she felt like she was ready for her first big show.

Now, ‘first big show’ really just meant standing on the street corner doing small, easy tricks to pull in a crowd before she did her big finale. After a sizable crowd had gathered, Lula attempted her final trick: pulling a hat out of a rabbit.

It went… well. Sort of. The trick went off practically without a hitch, but half the crowd was disgusted. Lula felt disheartened, and would have quit magic right there if it wasn’t for a little boy yelling out.

“That was so cool! How did you do that?” He ran through the crowd to stand in front of her, and Lula could see his parents weaving through the crowd, trying to catch up. Lula   
looked down at the little boy, awe and wonder filling his face, and felt faith in her ability creep back in. She kept the same confident air about her that she had during the show, and leaned down so that she was at eye level with him.

“A magician never reveals their secrets.” She smiled, and couldn’t help but laugh a bit when the boy made a disappointed sound. His parents finally reached them, and the father began to lead him away while the mother apologized.

“I’m so sorry, I hope he didn’t bother you too much.”

Lula waved her off. “You’re fine, he was adorable.”

The family began to walk off, and Lula called out, “Hey, kid!”

He turned around, and she gave him a bright smile. “Never stop believing in magic, and maybe one day you could do that trick yourself!” 

He lit up, and started excitedly chattering at his parents about getting him a magic set, and Lula knew that this is what she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

And if, in a few years, Susie May received a letter that simply said I found some more family for us with a photo of Lula surrounded by the men Susie had seen her perform with on the news the night before—well, Susie thought with a smile, it was all the better for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
